


more than anything.

by harroldina



Category: Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children (2016), Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children - Ransom Riggs
Genre: Angst, Angst and Drama, Drama, Heartbreak, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:27:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25107736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harroldina/pseuds/harroldina
Summary: Енох за всю свою долгую жизнь в петле собрал столько разнообразных сердец, что полки ломились от банок с формалином. И только сегодня юноша осознал, что на самом деле ему нужно было всего лишь одно единственное, которое теперь навсегда останется для него недосягаемым.
Relationships: Enoch O'Connor/Jacob Portman
Kudos: 3





	more than anything.

В стену с огромной скоростью полетела очередная банка из обширных запасов Еноха. По всей комнате витал едкий химический запах, но парень совсем его не ощущал, ведь за столько лет он уже успел привыкнуть к нему. Пол был усыпан осколками разбитых банок и безжизненными сердцами, а так же раствором формалина с мутными алыми каплями. Ступни О'Коннора были во множественных порезах, из которых непрерывно текла кровь, но брюнет не обращал на них внимания, не чувствуя в данный момент никакой физической боли.

Внизу, на первом этаже, мисс Перегрин подгоняла детей, чтобы они поскорее собирались и шли на пляж, меняя их привычный распорядок дня. Каждый из них слышал шум из комнаты Еноха, но никто не сказал ни слова, молча надевая обувь и выскальзывая по очереди за дверь. Все прекрасно понимали кукловода, чувствуя в данный момент лишь слабый отголосок того, что испытывал он.

В скором времени запасы сердец иссякли, а в комнате царил самый настоящий хаос. О'Коннор устало опустился на кровать, пачкая ковёр окровавленными ногами. Всё его тело, начиная от пальцев ног и заканчивая кончиками волос, охватывала нестерпимая душевная боль, которая с каждой секундой становилась всё сильнее. Парню хотелось вырвать своё сердце и бросить на пол к остальным, лишь бы получить краткое мгновение облегчения и легкости, но всё не могло быть так просто. В голове, как назло, крутились воспоминания, заставлявшие сердце кровоточить еще больше. Лёгкие улыбки, заливистый смех, светло-голубые глаза, дарящие ощущение счастья и надежды на лучшую жизнь – всё это стояло перед глазами Еноха, и брюнет хотел вырвать себе и их, чтобы не вспоминать больше ничего, связанное с ним.

Ведь он знал, что не стоило сближаться с Портманом, так как Эйб преподал им всем серьёзный урок, когда бросил их и ушёл жить обычной жизнью. Но мальчишка был таким упрямым и совсем не сдавался, когда получал в ответ лишь грубости и колкости, реагируя на них мягкой улыбкой. Енох не знал, в какой момент позволил ему подобраться к себе ближе, не знал, почему дал слабину, но помнил, что просто больше не мог сопротивляться искренним глазам.

Каждый день, как только О'Коннор просыпался, за дверью уже стоял Джейкоб, говоря ему поторапливаться и спускаться вниз на завтрак. Он не отлипал от него ни на секунду, постоянно таскаясь за ним и приглашая его прогуляться по небольшому острову. Портман болтал без умолку, рассказывая немногочисленные истории из своей прошлой жизни, а Енох в это время лишь устало закатывал глаза, не понимая, почему он вообще с ним возится. Но время шло, и вот кукловод уже не представлял свой день без неугомонного мальчишки.

А теперь его нет. Он бросил его, оставив лишь небольшое письмо под дверью, которое разбило единственное сердце О'Коннора. Хотя это не было правдой, ведь сердца у Еноха больше нет, так как Джейкоб давно его забрал и унёс вместе с собой, оставляя в груди брюнета зияющую черную пустоту, которую уже ничто не заполнит.

Еноха переполняли эмоции, которые опустошали все его силы, и он просто забрался на кровать с ногами, сворачиваясь в позу эмбриона, желая сохранить жалкие остатки самообладания, чтобы не разреветься, как полнейший придурок. Сейчас для него не существовало внешнего мира, кроме его разрушенной комнаты, и он хотел остаться в ней навсегда и больше никогда не выходить и не видеть никого другого.

Словно в бреду, он вспоминал и будто вновь чувствовал лёгкие прикосновения Джейкоба. То, как он перебирал его кудри, счастливо улыбаясь и осознавая, что только ему это позволено. Как гладил кончиком пальца чуть заметные скулы, не сводя с Еноха восхищенного взгляда. С каким трепетом и неуверенностью прижимался к сухим губам легким поцелуем, будто не веря, что ему и правда разрешили. Как округлились его глаза, когда О'Коннор подарил ему небольшую самодельную куклу с мягким сердцем в руках, говорившую намного больше, чем слова.

Портман ушёл и со временем забудёт всё это, но Енох будет хранить каждое воспоминание, словно они бесценные драгоценные камни. И даже тогда, когда Джейкоба не станет, брюнет будет помнить его прохладные пальцы и искрящиеся счастьем глаза. Как он лежал головой на коленях Еноха, в то время, как парень читал очередную книгу об анатомии под широкими ветвями дуба. Как они пробирались ночью тайком на пляж, плавая в тёплой солёной воде.

О'Коннор, всего несколько мгновений назад испытывающий ярость, теперь не чувствовал ничего, кроме тоски и отчаяния. Он остался совершенно один в доме полном счастливых детей, которые радовались каждому дню, словно он обещал быть абсолютно новым. Еноху нестерпимо хотелось поддаться порыву и выйти из петли, найти Джейкоба и истлеть у него на глазах с печальной улыбкой. Возможно, он однажды так и сделает, а сейчас у него не было сил даже подняться с кровати. Ему оставалось лишь лежать и умирать внутри от воспоминаний, которые когда-то окрасили его жизнь в разнообразные яркие цвета. Сейчас же его мир стал таким же, каким он был и раньше – серым и скучным, только теперь для брюнета это было невыносимо.

Енох за всю свою долгую жизнь в петле собрал столько разнообразных сердец, что полки ломились от банок с формалином. И только сегодня юноша осознал, что на самом деле ему нужно было всего лишь одно единственное, которое теперь навсегда останется для него недосягаемым.


End file.
